srtmushfandomcom-20200215-history
2011-01-24 - Welcome to Wing Radio!
Duo Maxwell transmits, "There ain't no place in a world like that fer me, an' you know it." Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "I know, Duo. At least for now." Duo Maxwell transmits, "...what? Man, I ain't a high-society type. That ain't changin'." Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "I don't mean that." Duo Maxwell transmits, "Well that's what I mean." Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "I simply mean, that it is nice to have a place where war doesn't seem to follow." Duo Maxwell transmits, "Oh, yeah." Duo Maxwell transmits, "It ain't gonna last, though." Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "Oh, and you /have/ to taste their wine." Duo Maxwell transmits, "That's a little fancy fer mee." Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "Even wine... my... you could just see it as... fizzy grape soda with some alcohol to it?" Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "But, onto a more serious topic. Duo." Duo Maxwell transmits, "Wassat?" Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "I'll be disappearing off of the map soon." Duo Maxwell transmits, "Oh boy." Duo Maxwell transmits, "I guess I'll hold down th' fort while yer gone." Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "Me and Trowa have found one of the OZ facilities. They've been so isolated... they do not know of us." Duo Maxwell transmits, "Oh yeah?" Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "They've been working on Gundanium Alloy units." Duo Maxwell transmits, "Sounds like a nice date. If y'pick up any neat toys, let Juku have a whack at 'em or she'll never fergive-" Duo Maxwell sputters. Duo Maxwell transmits, "Are y'serious?" Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "I am serious." Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "Two of them. One of them with specs... that might even outdo the damage capabilities of the Wing Zero." Duo Maxwell transmits, "Jeezus." Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "I just... can't let them have that kind of power. You must understand." Duo Maxwell transmits, "Yeah." Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "But it also means that I will be with OZ for a while. In the case we are sent out against eachother..." Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "I don't want you to pull punches." Duo Maxwell transmits, "Uh, yeah, about that" Duo Maxwell transmits, "Don't use yer Gundam." Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "I won't be." Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "I'm bringing Sandrock to the mobile suit facility near my family's colony. You know the one." Duo Maxwell transmits, "Yeah." Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "Besides. Sandrock isn't... well equiped for fighting in space, I am afraid." Duo Maxwell transmits, "Maybe you could leave it with Juku an' let her fix it up." Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "I might at a later time." Duo Maxwell transmits, "Oh mann, we gotta get Princess Relena t'call him by his full name." Duo Maxwell transmits, "I bet she'll pull it off flawlessly an' he'll jus' sit there like "what"" Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "I bet she would." Duo Maxwell transmits, "So Heero's sweet on 'er, huh?" Duo Maxwell transmits, "Good fer him." Duo Maxwell transmits, "Now, if we can get Wufei hooked up, all of us'll have somebody." Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "But... I don't..." Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "And I don't know about Heero. I just... have this feeling." Duo Maxwell transmits, "...anyway" Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "No. I don't think anyone sees me that way." Quatre Raberba Winner somehow audibly is blushing. "And I don't... like anyone like that either." Duo Maxwell transmits, "Uh-huh." Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "Why won't you believe me?" Duo Maxwell transmits, "Well, I guess you'll jus' hafta find somebody else t'play yer duets with, huh?" Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "I have yet to find a partner for my music..." Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "I just... can't find /anyone/ who plays the flute that well..." Duo Maxwell transmits, "Uh-huh." Duo Maxwell transmits, "I know somebody who plays th' flue pretty well." Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "Oh? Juku?" Duo Maxwell transmits, "Kinda tall, dark-haired, quiet." Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "Ehhh... Heero?" Duo Maxwell transmits, "Really mysterious- Heero is kinda tall?" Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "I think... he's taller than me." Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "And I barely ever know what he is thinking." Duo Maxwell transmits, "Anyway, nah" Duo Maxwell transmits, "I'm thinkin' of Trowa." Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "T...Trowa?" Duo Maxwell transmits, "Then again, I guess Trowa's got that girl in th' circus...Cathy or somethin'." Duo Maxwell transmits, "Also, no, Juku doesn't play any instrument I know of..." Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "Wait. How do you know that Trowa plays the flute?" Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "Are you messing with me?" Duo Maxwell transmits, "He seems like th' flute-playin' type, don't he?" Duo Maxwell transmits, "Quiet an' composed an' in touch with himself." Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "But... ah... but..." Quatre Raberba Winner's brain is fried by Duo-logic. Duo Maxwell has the best kind of logic. Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "I don't think it works like that, Duo." Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "But... I guess I will ask him about it." Duo Maxwell transmits, "I bet you two'd make beautiful music together." Duo Maxwell says this with no irony or subtext at all present in his voice, which only makes it more ironic and subtextual Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "Maybe." Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "I just want to play a Duet for miss Relena, in front of her." Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "I think she'd like that." Duo Maxwell transmits, "Wow, man." Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "She and I kind of think alike. So I figured..." Duo Maxwell transmits, "Movin' in on Heero's crush, huh? Usin' yer noble title an' money t'wow her inta submission an' then deliver th' ol' WHAMMO! killin' blow with yer great music?" Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "You knew about the donations I made!?" Duo Maxwell transmits, "I made a donation!" Duo Maxwell defensively transmits, "I gave y'a whole dollar!" Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "I gave her... well..." Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "Add six zeroes to that..." Duo Maxwell transmits, "Look" Duo Maxwell transmits, "Some of us ain't rich people, okay?" Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "And four cents!" Duo Maxwell transmits, "I don't exactly have a legion of Arabs an' all th' money in th' world an' fourty sisters an' all that stuff, I spared what I could." Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "I appreciate it, Duo." Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "And if you ever need some money..." Duo Maxwell transmits, "No." Duo Maxwell transmits, "None of that." Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "But..." Duo Maxwell transmits, "I ain't a god who accepts sacrifices." Duo Maxwell transmits, "-that Alex chick gave me that line, ain't it great?" Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "See it as... a donation, rather than a sacrifice." Duo Maxwell transmits, "No." Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "Oh fine." Heero Yuy transmits, "What's this all about?" Quatre Raberba Winner sounds elated, "Heero!" Duo Maxwell transmits, "Besides, Juku got loaded from sellin' some thing of hers t'the inner sphere, so now I'm a trophy boyfriend. Hey Heero." Quatre Raberba Winner chuckles, "Duo as a trophy..." Duo Maxwell transmits, "An' I /still/ ain't acceptin' /her/ money, either." Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "Ah. Sorry, me and Duo were talking about me infiltrating into OZ..." Heero Yuy transmits, "You must hate money. I've seen you turn down pay back when we were in the Trailers." Duo Maxwell transmits, "I don't fight fer cash." Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "Along with Trowa." Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "And then... Duo and me got... off-topic." Duo Maxwell transmits, "Th' God of Death's gotta be impartial, don't he? -yeah, we started talkin' about Quatre's love life." Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "Wh-wh-what love life!?" Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "Duo!" Duo Maxwell transmits, "It's what we were talkin' about!" Duo Maxwell transmits, "So, hey, Heero." Duo Maxwell transmits, "Whaddya think of that Relena chick, anyway?" Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "Duo! You're being rude! Don't call her a 'chick', she's a Princess!" Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "At least call her /miss/ or something." Duo Maxwell transmits, "Okay, fine." Duo Maxwell transmits, "Whaddya think of that Princess Relena chick?" Duo Maxwell clearly making fun of Quatre. Quatre Raberba Winner NewType GLARE! Heero Yuy transmits, "I think she has some good ideas." Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "Oh, reminds me. Heero. The same goes to you... though something tells me it is silly just to say." Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "If you see me as your enemy... don't hold your punches." Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "That is, after I fly for OZ." Duo Maxwell transmits, "Y'know, not all of us're Trowa 'Shoot Everythin' Ferever Without A Concept Of Fakin' It Properly' Barton." Heero Yuy transmits, "If it comes to that, I'll end it quickly. It won't, though." Duo Maxwell transmits, "Woah woah woah!" Duo Maxwell transmits, "Back up, yer not seriously suggestin' you'd /kill/ Quatre!" Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "If I ever truly became your enemy.." Duo Maxwell transmits, "No! Yer not talkin' like that!" Wing Trowa Barton transmits, "I heard that Duo." Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "It might be the right thing to do. I trust Heero's decision." Duo Maxwell urk. "H-Hey Trowa." Heero Yuy transmits, "I would've thought you'd learnt enough by now that it isn't as easy as just 'enemy' and 'not enemy' since you came to Earth, Quatre." Duo Maxwell suddenly deflecting the /whole conversation/ for his own comfort, "Hey, Trowa, d'you play th' flute?" Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "Hey Trowa, any chance you can get OZ to send me a uniform that isn't this... tight fitting?" Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "You are right, Heero. I'm sorry." Heero Yuy transmits, "You've got good instincts." Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "So people keep telling me." Duo Maxwell transmits, "Look, nobody's gonna betray anybody, okay?" Duo Maxwell transmits, "We're all friends. An' we're gonna stay friends." Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "Of course not..." Trowa Barton doesn't respond at all to Duo, "I'm sure I can obtain a new uniform for you. Size 6, right? Duo Maxwell transmits, "An' that's the hell end of that, an' /none of us are killin' none of us/." Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "It's not like I'll go on a loony rampage or anything. I'm smarter than that." Duo Maxwell transmits, "-why d'you know his dress size" Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "Ah... I'll send you my measurements later..." Duo Maxwell whistles. Quatre Raberba Winner mutters something about having gained a whole pound recently... Duo Maxwell... Duo Maxwell transmits, "Wow, Quatre." Duo Maxwell transmits, "Words, words jus'..." Duo Maxwell transmits, "..." Trowa Barton transmits, "Knowing your comrade's dress size is useful information when infiltrating." Duo Maxwell transmits, "How." Heero Yuy transmits, "That's true. I'll give you mine later as well." Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "Duo, you should give us your measurements too." Duo Maxwell transmits, "...Heero probably still has mine from when he /stole my frickin' shirt/" Trowa Barton transmits, "Improperly fitting uniforms are a dead giveaway to a spy." Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "That way we know how we size up, and I can get you some better clothing!" Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "So ehh... Trowa..." Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "Duo was suggesting you might know how to play the... ehh... flute." Trowa Barton transmits, "I do." Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "My god! Duo... Duo was right!" Quatre Raberba Winner can be heard marking the occassion on a calendar. Duo Maxwell transmits, "..." Trowa Barton transmits, "?" Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "Ah, sorry about that, had to note something down real quick." Duo Maxwell transmits, "Nice. Real nice." Quatre Raberba Winner gives the most innocent 'what?' Quatre can manage. Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "When do you think you can receive me, Trowa? I presume we'll go in together? Or do you rather I go behind you?" Duo Maxwell tries his best. He /really, really does/. Trowa Barton transmits, "I am also proficient in lion taming, acrobatics, tight rope walking, and horseback riding." Duo Maxwell lasts a whole thirty seconds before he starts laughing his a Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "My. You have many talents." Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "Ehhh..." Heero Yuy transmits, "I didn't know you could play music, Trowa..." Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "Duo? Are you watching TV again?" Duo Maxwell ffffff. "S-sure. TV. Thassit." Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "We should play together sometime, Trowa. I've been quite out of practice with my violin." Trowa Barton transmits, "I'll link up with you this Thursday." Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "Alright. Thursday, I can do that." Heero Yuy transmits, "I may watch the two of you if I have time." Duo Maxwell hahahahahahahaha-*thump, ow*-hahaahahahahhaa Duo Maxwell transmits, "...jeez." Duo Maxwell transmits, "I dunno about you guys, but Katharon's startin' t'worry me." Trowa Barton transmits, "What's the problem?" Duo Maxwell transmits, "It ain't a problem specifically, I'm jus' worried... not many of 'em seem t'see past the whole romance of freedom fightin' or nothin'." Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "I am afraid they will do something foolish, and become the next Zeon." Duo Maxwell transmits, "...yeah." Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "I guess we'll just have to be a guiding light... or something." Duo Maxwell transmits, "Well, fuck." Duo Maxwell transmits, "I don't think guidin' lights are s'posed t'be killin' people from behind." Trowa Barton transmits, "The future prospects for many of the military personel in Katharon is very iffy at best. Even if the Earth Federation does change sufficiently to warrent Katharon's dispersal, they might not be so willing to forgive those soldiers who defected from their ranks." Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "Some inner-faction violence... is probably unavoidable. So many people with their own ideas to 'fix' the world..." Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "You are right Trowa. If only they could... understand why they defected, and I truly mean to /understand/ it. Taking their feelings into concideration... see things from all sides." Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "I am afraid that words like Tradition and Honor will cloud them though..." Duo Maxwell transmits, "Sure seems that way." Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "Anyhow. I need to head to sleep. Today has been a busy day, and my sisters have been talking my ears off." Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "I am glad they missed me though." Trowa Barton transmits, "The issue isn't one of feelings unfortunately. It is one of military discipline. If they allow the defections to stand, they send the message to future soldiers in their ranks that it is alright to disobey orders as long as you have the best of intentions in mind. Unfortunately, not everyone does have the best intentions, and many who do do not have the skill nessessary to do anything other than seed chaos on the battlefield." Duo Maxwell transmits, "Hey, screw you" Duo Maxwell transmits, "I'm goin' on a road trip t'the Inner Sphere." Quatre Raberba Winner chuckles. "Sorry sorry." Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "I trust you, Duo." Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "I'd trust each and every one of you with my life." Duo Maxwell transmits, "....wow, Quatre. That's pretty big." Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "Goodnight Duo. And keep Juku safe. I saw back at the White Star how much you care for her." Duo Maxwell transmits, "...heh, yeah. I...can we not talk about that incident?" Duo Maxwell never calls things /incidents/, so it must be pretty serious. Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "Very well, Duo." Quatre Raberba Winner transmits, "Night." Category:Logs Category:Wing Radio